


it's always been you

by willoving (exoangst)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Coming Out, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, i hate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoangst/pseuds/willoving
Summary: Will felt stupid.Stupid of him to think that his friends would understand. Stupid of him to think that Mike would understand. He knew his friends had been busy with their girlfriends this summer- even Dustin had one. Will, being the only one single felt left out as he became the third wheel for everyone. They never really spent time together anymore, just four of them.. and Will missed that deeply. The last time he felt genuine happiness was the night he got taken after he played with them. After that, he never felt truly happy. He felt like something’s missing in perfecting his happiness and to avoid people’s attention on him, he faked his own happiness. Besides, it’s not that hard. He’s good at hiding, even hiding his own feelings.





	it's always been you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic and I hope all of you will go easy on me *chuckles nervously* ..... It's been so long since I wrote something and I actually abandoned my sleep for this so there might be a lot of errors (and english isn't my first language). 
> 
> This is also my version of what could happen if the mind flayer did not appear after they fought which will probably give Mike and Lucas a chance and more time for them to apologize to Will (and more Byler moments too!!). We deserve a scene of them properly apologizing!! 
> 
> This also might felt a bit rushed? I'm still trying to learn how to write so I hope you can forgive me.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please leave some comments~

Another boring day for him, Will thought.

It’s nothing new, really. Ever since the incident at the lab, after Eleven closed the gate and everything returned to normal (at least for everyone else), Will had been spending most of his time in his room. After school, he would go straight home and cooped up in his room. He wouldn’t bother asking his friends to hang out with him if he was to be honest with himself.

“They’re all busy spending their time with their girlfriends anyway.” Will muttered under his breath bitterly. He could only blame himself. He really didn’t have the courage and will in himself to talk about girls with his friends. He couldn’t stand when all they talk was about girls- he understood why they talked about girls, Lucas, Dustin and Mike… well they liked girls. They loved girls.

Will couldn’t say he was the same.

He had always known he was _different. _His father wasn’t wrong, Troy wasn’t wrong. It’s true- he liked boys. He’s gay, a homosexual. He never came out and preferred to stay in the closest for the time being. Not even his mother knew about it but Will had a feeling that deep down, she knew.

He wasn’t ready to tell the others yet either. All those time his friends defended him from those bullies who called him names, Will wondered how would they feel if they found out that all those things people called him was true. _A queer_. Would they be disgusted by him? Would they look at him differently when they finally knew the reason why he never talk about girls with them? Will didn’t have enough courage in him- he wasn’t ready yet to know their reaction.

Besides, to make things worse, Will liked Mike. Mike Wheeler. His friends since kindergarten. His best friend. He liked _liked_ Mike.

The one whose smile shone brightly when he saw Will in the hospital after he was found by Hopper and his mom.

The one who didn’t treat him any different when he kept having nightmares and episodes.

The one who said they could go crazy together.

The one who called him super spy when he felt like he’s a monster, a traitor.

The one who stayed beside him, in the lab when he was hospitalized. He never left. He would always get worried and asked him, if there’s anything wrong.

The one who would always give him hugs and calm him down when he’s having episodes.

Maybe…. he’s in love with Mike.

But really, there’s nothing he could do. Will was happy for Mike and Eleven. Mike looked happy and that’s all Will could ask for. In Hawkins, it was hard for people like Will and he didn’t want to make it harder for himself by revealing his sexuality and probably risking his friendship with Mike. So far, between the squad, Mike was the one who could read him very well, like an open book, except for his sexuality of course.

Will was afraid if he ever told them, then Mike could realize and see the signs that Will had a crush on him. He couldn’t risk their friendship, he couldn’t risk losing Mike. He’s pretty sure Mike saw him as a brother and friend. Besides, Mike was straight. There’s no way Mike would feel the same towards him. He had Eleven, the love of his life. Will had seen the look in Mike’s eyes when he looked at Eleven and he’s pretty sure that was how he looked at Mike all the time.

Will really didn’t want to ruin their friendship.

“Just forget it Mike.” Will snapped as he took of his robes and put everything in his bag, blocking out whatever Mike and Lucas were trying to say to him. He was done with them moping all day long, trying to blame El and ignoring him. Did getting girlfriends mean that they have to ignore him?

“I said forget it Mike!” he yelled vehemently, ignoring the surprised look on their faces. Will rarely got angry with them or with anyone in general and he knew his sudden outburst was new to them. “I’m going home.”

He left the basement, quickly making his way towards the front door. It was raining and he didn’t care. All he wanted to do at that moment was just leave and go somewhere else to calm himself.

“Will come on. You can’t leave it’s raining.” he heard Mike said. “Listen, I said I was sorry alright? It’s a cool campaign, it’s really cool. We’re just not in the mood right now.”

Will turned around to look at Mike.

“Yeah Mike. That’s the problem. You guys are never in the mood anymore. You’re ruining our party.”

“That’s not true.” denied Mike, looking offended after Will accused him.

“Oh really?” Will asked sarcastically. “Where’s Dustin right now?” he paused a moment, waiting for Mike to answer.

He didn’t.

“See, you don’t know and you don’t even care and obviously he doesn’t either and I don’t blame him. You’re destroying everything and for what? So you can swap spit with some stupid girl?”

“El’s not stupid.” Mike retorted. “It’s not my fault you don’t like girls.” He added harshly.

Will felt suffocated- he couldn’t breathe as he looked at Mike in the eyes, his own eyes brimming in tears. _He knows, he knows, he knows_\- Will thought, terrified of the idea Mike hating him, ruining their friendship. Those words felt like a stab to his heart and it broke him, it broke him to the extent there’s no words he could use to describe his feelings. Hearing it from the person he liked- _loved_ so much… just crush him and his soul. His lips quivered as he tried so hard not to let his tears fall, still looking at Mike in the eyes. He’s afraid he would never see Mike again after this.

“I’m not trying to be a jerk okay.” Mike started softly. “But we’re not kids anymore. I mean, what did you think, really? That we were never gonna get girlfriends? That we’re just gonna sit in my basement all day and play games for the rest of our lives?”

“Yeah. I guess I did. I really did.” answered Will in a heartbeat. He never really thought about what and how he was going to spend and live his future. He had always assumed all 4 of them were going to be together no matter what. They’re the only family Will had aside from his own family. The kids at the school never really approached him, he was still the Zombie Boy and albeit feeling sad and down because of the nickname, he had grown not to care about it because he knew he would always have his friends.

Now he’s not even sure anymore.

Sniffling and giving Mike one last look, Will took his bike and left. He pretended he didn’t hear Mike calling his name. It was raining- _even the weather is sad_\- he thought. He couldn’t go home, he didn’t want his Mom and brother to see him in this state. So, he went to one place where he felt the safest. His hiding place.

Castle Byers.

The rain had still not stopped and Will was lucky enough to arrive there right before it got heavier. He sat on the mattress as he looked at the surrounding. It’s been a long time since he came here. He had been spending the summer with his friends, despite them not really wanting him around, Will thought bitterly. Then, his eyes landed on a picture- it was the night of the Halloween where they all wore ghostbusters suit.. it was the night Mike told him they would go crazy together.

He was scared back then and he’s still scared now. Except this time, he really didn’t show his pain and suffering to anyone else, not even to his mom or Jonathan. He had learned how to hide it because he didn’t want to burden them any longer.

Besides, he’s always the best at hiding.

He looked at the picture and he could only utter one word.

“Stupid.” He breathed out. “So… stupid.” He sobbed, finally letting his tears fall and rolled down his cheeks.

Stupid of him to think that his friends would understand. Stupid of him to think that Mike would understand. He knew his friends had been busy with their girlfriends this summer- even Dustin had one. Will, being the only one single felt left out as he became the third wheel for everyone. They never really spent time together anymore, just four of them.. and Will missed that deeply. The last time he felt genuine happiness was the night he got taken after he played with them. After that, he never felt truly happy. He felt like something’s missing in perfecting his happiness and to avoid people’s attention on him, he faked his own happiness. Besides, it’s not that hard. He’s good at hiding, even hiding his own feelings.

He held the picture, sobbing as he tore the picture into half. Tossing it aside, he grabbed his drawings and started to rip them up too, venting out his anger and frustration as he repeatedly muttered ‘stupid’. He took the baseball bat and quickly went outside, looking at the castle one last time.

His childhood was ruined the night he got taken away and yet he’s still clinging on whatever hope he had left to convince himself that he could still enjoy his childhood no matter how empty he felt. Before this, he knew he could count on them to make him feel human… but now not anymore.

He started to destroyed the castle.

Another swing and he smashed.

Another swing and he smashed.

He tossed the bat aside before pulling a part of the castle down, destroying it even more. He cried and cried. He didn’t care that he’s in the rain, he’s getting drenched and he would probably get sick. He might be good at hiding but he’s sick of it. For a night.. just for a night, he wished to let out his feelings. Mike probably hated him now and their friendship was ruined and Will could only blame himself. His friends probably found him annoying and pathetic for lashing out when they didn’t want to spend their time with him and again, he could only blame himself.

He never asked to be born this way, to feel this way- to be_ different._

Will fell to his knees as he wiped his tears. Castle Byers was destroyed and deep inside, quietly, Will said his goodbye to that place. He’s a fool for hoping he would still have his childhood. He didn’t know how long did he stay there, crying and drowning himself in the sea of devastation and sadness, but then, he heard, a familiar voice asked him worriedly.

“Will are you okay?!”

“Dude, where’s Will?” Lucas asked when he saw Mike at the basement back, but without Will. “Is he okay?”

“No.. he’s not.” Mike answered quietly. He sat on the couch, thinking about his words. Will looked really hurt and Mike couldn’t erase the image of Will’s sad expression from his mind. Will looked betrayed.. and really sad and it was all his fault.

“I hurt him, Lucas.”

“Mike, we both hurt him. Don’t even try to blame this on yourself.” Lucas sighed. “We were both assholes. We ignored him when he’s been working hard on this campaign.”

“It’s not just about the campaign Lucas… It’s how we’ve been treating him all this time.” Mike explained. “You should’ve seen the look on his face. He’s hurt, deeply.. badly.”

“Then, what do we do now? Should we just let him go and cool down first? You know, you still have to figure out your El problem and now this-“

“Let’s go to his house.” said Mike, firmly. “Now.”

“Now? But-“

“Will is more important now. Girlfriend problems… we can worry about that later.” Mike told Lucas. “Will cried, Lucas. He cried and it’s raining and what if something happened to him on his way back?” Mike gulped as he looked at Lucas. “I can’t let that happen to him after what I said to him, oh God-“

“Hold that thought Wheeler.” Lucas calmed him down. “That’s not going to happen again, okay? And how do we go now.. it’s raining.”

“We have raincoats. We bike there. Easy.” Mike stood up. “Besides.. even if we don’t have raincoats I’d still go there.”

Mike paused and looked at Lucas.

“I said something really bad, and it hurt him. I can’t forgive myself if anything happens to him.. I can’t forgive myself for saying.. that.”

Lucas didn’t question what did Mike say to Will.

“Will.” Mike called as he knocked the front door of Byers house. “Will, I’m sorry man alright. I was being a total asshole. Please, can you just come outside and we’ll talk.” He knocked again, several times. Desperately wanting to talk to Will. “Will!”

Lucas looked through the window. “I don’t think he’s home Mike.”

Mike licked his lips and closed his eyes as he tried to think very hard where could Will possibly be other than at his own home. He tried to block away all the negative thoughts of Will being in danger because of some interdimensional monster again so that he could think rationally and not freak out.

Mike opened his eyes. “I think I know where he is.”

“Where?”

“His hiding place. Castle Byers.” Told Mike. “Let’s go.”

They ran back to their bikes before heading there. As they cycled there, Mike tried to think the best way he could ask for forgiveness. Deep down, he knew Will didn’t like girls. Will never talked about them before and Mike noticed it. He thought it was just not the time for Will yet, maybe he hadn’t found the right girl. Mike didn’t meant to say that to Will, **‘It’s not my fault you don’t like girls’**. He knew Will was somehow still struggling even though he tried not to show it and with El breaking up with him- no scratch that, with him dating El, he knew he didn’t pay that much attention to Will anymore. Mike said that without thinking and Will looked so hurt as he looked at Mike. That was the moment Mike knew he had said something so hurtful towards Will and it did hurt Will. He didn’t look offended as if Mike had just accused him of something he didn’t do- he looked despaired and devastated, shocked even.

“Mike I think we’re close.” Lucas told him, startling Mike because he kept thinking about his words. They dropped their bikes once they saw a figure sitting on the ground before running towards Will.

“Will!” called Lucas as they ran there. “What happened?”

“Will!” Mike cried out. “Are you okay?” he asked worriedly. Will didn’t answer them.

Will was sitting on the ground with his back facing them and Mike could see his body shaking- he was crying. Then, Mike looked at Castle Byers. He gasped when he saw it was destroyed. He was about to ask Will who did that but when looked away, he noticed the baseball bat lying on the ground beside Will and everything clicked in.

Will destroyed Castle Byers.

Slowly, he approached Will, signalling Lucas to let him go first. He kneeled beside Will who was sniffling now and softly, he said,

“I’m sorry Will.” He started. “It’s raining and I don’t want you to get sick-“ he took off his raincoat, “so can you please wear this and go home? There, we can talk.”

It felt like an eternity to Mike before Will replied.

“There’s nothing to talk about Mike.”

Mike, who was now drenched without the raincoat, could only plead. “Please Will… I know I was being mean, an asshole but I really want to talk about it. Please, take this and let’s go home. Your home. Your mom and Jonathan aren’t there so it will be just us.”

Will turned to look at Mike and for the first time, Mike saw how red and swollen Will eyes were from crying. Will looked at the raincoat before looking back at Mike. “What about you?”

“I’ll be fine Will. Now, please wear this.” He begged. Will sighed before taking it from Mike and stood up before proceeding to wear it.

“Lucas, can you bring Will to his house first?” Mike asked. “I’ll follow later.”

Lucas nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

“You’re not going with us?” asked Will. “What if the rain gets even more heavier?”

Mike was really bewildered on how Will still care about him after his action towards Will. God, he really didn’t deserve Will. “Don’t worry about me. I need some time to think and I assure you, I’ll be fine.”

“Alright.” Will replied. “Just.. don’t take too long.”

“I won’t.”

Lucas gave him a glance before asking Will to walk with him, asking where his bike was. Not long after that, Mike saw both of them cycled away from Castle Byers towards Will’s house. He had his own reason why he wanted to stay back. He really wanted to think more.

He got into whatever left of the ruined castle and sat on the mattress. He remembered when the party would hang out here sometimes. He scanned his surrounding and saw torn drawings lying on the ground. It was all Will’s drawings and he saw one of them being the ‘Will the Wise’ drawing. He felt bad and horrible knowing well that he could probably be the cause behind this breakdown. Then, he saw a torn picture. He bent down to take the torn pieces and his eyes widened when he saw it was a picture of the party during the Halloween. It was torn right between him and Will. He felt pain in his chest- he couldn’t imagine how badly did he hurt Will to the extent of Will doing all of these as the result of their fight. He destroyed Castle byers, tore up his drawings and their picture and cried till his eyes were swollen.

He looked at the torn picture in his hand.

“Crazy together..” he muttered dejectedly and let out a sigh. “I’m sorry.”

When Mike went back to the Byers house, he was drenching wet from top to toe but honestly, he didn’t really care. His main goal was to sort this out with Will and apologized. He knocked the door and after two knocks, Lucas opened it.

“Dude, what took you so long? We got worried.” Lucas said as he saw Mike. “Here, take this and change. Will told me to give it to you. He’s in his room. Now go get change and figure out how do we apologize.”

“Hey, Lucas.. why don’t you go and apologize first while I get change?” Mike proposed the idea that he’d been thinking on his way back. “I still need more time to think.”

“Isn’t it easier if we just do it together?” questioned Lucas.

“No, listen.” Mike started. “I treated him.. way worse than you. Not only tonight, but also every other day where I ditch you guys just to spend time with El when we all can hang out together. I also said things I wasn’t supposed to say to him tonight, it was bad Lucas.”

“I do want you to get back with El but at the same time, I also agree that you… well, kinda spend too much time with her. You know, ditching us and getting late to the movies. Seriously, curfew at 4 pm? Mike, we’re not that stupid and Dustin just got back at that time.” Lucas rolled his eyes. “It’s good now that you have realized that and we have realized that we’ve been treating Will wrongly. I have no idea what did you say till you get this worried but it sounds bad.” He sighed.

“It’s because it is bad.” Mike told him.

Lucas gave him a questioning look and sighed again before going to Will’s room. Mike looked at the new set of dry clothes and towel, feeling horrible because Will still care about him after what he did and it suck. Deep down, he hoped everything would go well between Lucas and Will too.

It felt like an eternity waiting for Lucas to come out from Will’s room. He kept pacing in the living room, biting his lips as he took deep breath. He definitely didn’t want himself to have a mental breakdown before apologizing to Will. Eventually, he lost himself in his train of thoughts and didn’t even realize Lucas leaving the room.

“Mike, stop doing that.” Lucas spoke, startling Mike. “I apologized to him, it went well. You two have been friends longer- well, the longest compared to all of us so I’m sure it’s going to be fine.”

“I hope so.. Well, I’m going to take a long time for this so it’s better if you just go home first. Maybe I’ll just sleep here tonight. It’s dark already and there’s still no sign of Mrs. Byers nor Jonathan. I’ll keep him company tonight.”

“Sure.” Lucas shrugged. “Good luck.” He said, patting Mike’s back.

Will sat at the corner of his bed, still feeling quite empty. Lucas came and apologized, he explained himself and Will forgave him. Lucas never really ignored him as he and Max were always there to hang out with the party or even let him came along with them, as the third wheel. Max and him had this new friendship and it’s going great too. Besides, he’s not that mad at Lucas, he’s just upset.

But when it comes to Mike, it got a little bit different because it involves feelings that went way deeper than just being friends. He _liked_ Mike and it _killed _him when Mike said that. He heard someone knocking the door- must be Mike, he thought and braced himself for whatever that’s going to happen.

“Come in.”

Mike slowly walked towards him and he pulled a chair at Will’s desk before placing it in front of Will. “Can I sit here?” he asked cautiously.

Will nodded, trying his best not to let his eyes meet Mike’s. “Yeah, sure.”

Will felt his heart beat faster because he also wanted to tell Mike things that Mike should have known.

“Can I go first Mike?” Will finally looked at Mike and he saw Mike nodded. “I just need to let all of this out before I freak out.”

“After what happened last year- no after I got taken away to the upside down.. things haven’t been the same for me especially after I got possessed last year. I still feel scared no matter what but I don’t want to make people worry about me.” He paused before continuing. “I still feel like it would come back and take me again.. and I.. hate myself for killing Bob.” He closed his eyes, trying his best not to let his tears fall.

“Will, that’s not your fault.” Mike said. “You’re not in control.”

“And that’s why it’s my fault Mike.” Will whispered. “It haunts me until this very moment knowing that I once didn’t have a complete control over my body and it cost people’s lives Mike. It’s not only Bob, it’s everyone who died that night.” He sobbed, feeling tears started to wet his cheeks. “Mom loved Bob, he made her so.. so happy. Bob wasn’t like Dad.”

Will’s hands were trembling now and Mike quickly took Will’s hands into his, brushing Will’s knuckles softly.

“And now, Mom’s sad. I can see it, sometimes she still cried. My childhood isn’t like every other kid in Hawkins, Mike. What kind of child kills people?” Will paused again, taking a deep breath. “I tried so hard to make everything went back to normal, I pretend that everything is okay but it’s killing me.” He sobbed. “It’s killing me and it hurts. I’m sorry that I lashed out tonight at you. It’s okay if you don’t want to play with me. I should’ve realized things will never be normal again. I guess, I’m just mad.” Will laughed bitterly as he explained, leaving out the part they fought in the garage because he still didn’t know what to tell Mike about that.

“Will, why didn’t you tell us you’re feeling like this?” asked Mike. He didn’t let go of Will’s hands. “When is the last time did you feel genuinely happy?”

“I didn’t tell anyone because I don’t want people to worry about me Mike. Plus, all of you are busy with your girlfriends now. I feel like you don’t have time for my problems and… if I have to be honest, the last time I feel happy is when we play D&D, the night before I got taken. After that, it’s fake, empty.” Will sniffled and he widened his eyes when Mike let go of his hands and wiped his tears. Mike was never this close to him and Will froze seeing Mike’s concerned and worried expression right before his eyes, wiping his tears.

“One more question, did our fight tonight led you to.. destroying Castle Byers. Did I cause you to do-“ Mike paused to take out something from his pocket, “this?”

It was the torn pictures of them.

Mike pushed the chair forward, scooting closer to Will till their knees touched.

“I need to know if I really hurt you this bad Will. I was being a total asshole and all those time I spent last year, right by your side, taking care and protecting you.. all of that means nothing if I hurt you this bad. You rip out this picture and I can understand why. We were being such a shitty friends. But Castle Byers.. why? That place meant so much to you.” Mike pleaded for Will to give him explanation. He needed to know how Will was feeling to make sure he didn’t fuck up later when he apologized to Will.

“I was mad, very mad Mike. I’ve always thought I would still be able to enjoy whatever’s left in my childhood when I’m with my friends. Lucas, Dustin and you. I forgot that you guys grew up but I didn’t. I can’t do that when I’m still stuck on my past and it’s very hard for me to move on.” Will explained slowly, letting out a sad smile. “Seeing you guys with your girlfriend made me realized I will never fit in again and our fight tonight.. it made me reach my breaking point.”

“Mike, you’ve always been a person that I appreciate so much. You took care of me and be there for me when I wasn’t being myself. I never really thought there would be the day where I would lose you guys, it scares me but it’s already happening. I,” Will paused again, his lips quivering. “destroyed it because Castle Byers had always been my childhood, but I need to grow up. I guess it’s kind of in the heat of the moment. I was angry, sad, devastated, confused… I felt betrayed, I couldn’t think properly, I don’t know how else to express my feelings because I feel so trapped. I felt all of that at once and I acted impulsively. I destroyed the only thing left that made me feel connected to my childhood.”

Mike couldn’t describe how he felt as he heard Will saying all those things. He never thought Will felt like this. He’s in so much pain and sadness and yet he never told anyone. Mike said nothing as he let Will calmed down, watching Will rubbing his eyes.

“There was three things that I found the most important when it comes to my childhood you know.” Will started after a while. “Castle Byers, the party… and you.”

“Care to explain why I’m in the list… twice?” Mike asked slowly.

“You’re different from the party Mike. You’re my first friend and I have always looked up to you. Agreeing to be your friend is also the best thing I have ever done.” Will stopped when he saw Mike widening his eyes, surprised. Then, he continued, “I never forget it Mike. I still remember that day and I also remember you saying that to me that night. Thank you.”

“When you said Castle Byers was the only thing remained in your childhood… does that mean..-“ Mike trailed off, waiting Will’s answer.

“It means that I feel that I’ve lost the party, I’ve lost you and.. I was devastated. I didn’t put much thoughts before I took the bat to destroy it because although I was in Castle Byers, I still felt so alone and scared. I was..” Will closed his eyes, trying to find the right word as he felt his eyes started to tear up again. “frustrated and I gave up trying to live my idea of childhood. I destroyed it. It feels like saying goodbye to my childhood in the most cruel way because-“

Will started to sob again.

“I destroyed it using the bat my dad gave me, the one I hated so much because that’s how much I hated my life, my whole childhood. I tried so hard to make it memorable but every time I tried it, I felt like I was pulled right back into the darkness, the void… It’s- it’s hopeless and I hate it.” Will cried harder as he felt his whole body shaking.

Mike quickly went to sat beside Will before he put his arms around Will, pulling him closer as Will buried his face in his Mike’s chest. “It’s hopeless Mike..” he whispered. Mike tried his best not to cry as he comforted Will because Will sounded so broken and he felt _hopeless_ because he didn’t know what’s the best thing he could do to make Will happy again.

“Why don’t we sit properly on the bed?” Mike asked Will because he didn’t know if Will felt comfortable being wrapped around his lanky arms. “Are my arms comfortable?”

“Shut up Mike, it is.” Will mumbled but still moving to sit properly on the bed, pulling Mike to sit beside him. He heard Mike sighed as he wiped the tears on Will’s face but somehow that just made Will cried even more. Mike pulled Will in for a hug and he hugged Will, tightly.

“It’s okay, cry all you want.” Mike muttered as he stroke Will’s back. “Sometimes, I wish you would tell me all of these but at the same time, I understand why you didn’t. I’ve been an asshole and I’ve been ignoring you for so long. I failed you Will.”

“I told you, I promised you that we’re going crazy together but I let you go crazy all alone. I didn’t notice how much you’re struggling and how left out you feel. I’m sorry I didn’t keep that promise Will, I really am.” Mike felt his tears coming out and wetting his cheeks. “I really care about you Will. I realized that if I didn’t care about you, I wouldn’t do all the things I did back then.. or what I’m doing now. I care so much about you Will but I was a shitty person and acted like I didn’t.”

Will heard Mike sniffled and broke the hug. He looked at Mike and it was his turn to wipe the tears off. “Don’t cry Mike. I know you care about me. That’s why you’re here now. I’m the one who should be sorry for acting like a child tonight. I got mad and stormed off without explaining why I really did that. I made you guys think I got mad just because you didn’t want to play with me-“

“No, Will please listen to me. You have nothing to be sorry for. We were being jerks, especially me. You have every rights to be mad. Besides, I’m mad at myself and I want to apologize to you. I am mad at myself because I treated you this way. I almost lost you, again and that’s one of my fears. I once thought I have lost you forever when I saw they took your body out from the water- you were dead, Will and I’ve never felt that sad and empty in my life because I was sure I’ll never see you again, or play with you or just seeing you in my basement where we just talk about our life and your drawings. I still have that binder in my basement, you know.” Mike licked his lips as he let out a sad laugh. “I’m not planning to give it back to you by the way.”

Will just held Mike’s hand as he listened to the boy talking about him. He never really asked how did the others feel when they thought he was dead.

“And then, you got possessed. I was still worried about you after you came back from the upside down because you didn’t look you. You looked… empty and sad. When you got possessed, I became scared again because I wasn’t ready to lose you- I don’t want to lose you.” Mike emphasized on the word don’t. “When I started talking about how we met.. It’s because it means so much to me, emotionally and I want you to know that. I want Will Byers to know that so he would know although he felt alone and scared, there were still people who cared and loved him. I thought, if he knew that maybe he can fight the Mind Flayer in his body.. I didn’t want to lose you without you remembering me. I was relieved when you still remember me in the hospital lab.”

Mike paused again.

“And then today. We fought and you ran away. It was raining heavily. I was afraid something bad would happen to you and I couldn’t stay still while you were out there, crying because of me. I tried so hard to be by your side and make sure you were okay but today, I made you cried. I ignored you when all you want to do is play D&D with us, which is by the way a great method to stop thinking about our girlfriends for a while. We should have played instead of ignoring you because you’ve worked so hard to plan the campaign. We were so busy trying to figure out how to not make our girlfriends mad at us anymore, but we hurt your feelings in the process. I’ve known you longer and I think I made it obvious of how much I care about you. I went through the rain just to meet you, hey best friend ever.” Mike joked a bit because he saw how Will look downcast when he mentioned the word girlfriend.

“Will, I’m sorry for saying those things okay. It’s fine if you don’t have a girlfriend now-“

“Mike stop.” Will interrupted him, startling Mike. “I- I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Mike asked gently with a concerned expression on his face when he noticed Will had trouble breathing. “Hey, calm down. I’ll go nowhere.”

“First of all, I’m sorry for calling El stupid. I didn’t mean in in that way. She’s amazing and she saved my life.” Will sighed. “I’m sorry for calling her that. I was just.. upset and I said things I didn’t mean at all.”

“Me too, Will.” Mike intervened. “I didn’t mean to say it’s not my fault you don’t like girls. I swear, I didn’t mean it. Just because the rest of the party have a girlfriend, that doesn’t mean you should have one too. Take your time. I know that was insensitive of me to say that. I truly am sorry.” Mike apologized and Will could see how honest Mike was, how he really didn’t mean to say that.

“You don’t have to apologize Mike.” Will smiled sadly as he looked straight into Mike, eyes. “The things you said, it’s the truth.”

Mike looked bewildered. “What.. do you mean?”

“It’s not my fault you don’t like girls.” Will repeated what Mike said to him earlier during the fight. “Didn’t you notice how I always stay quiet when you guys talk about girls. I never participate at all. How I literally said I want today to be a day free of girls. How the other kids at school called me fairy, but in a mean way. They called me… a fag and…”

“A gay.” Will exhaled the breath he had been holding. “They’re saying the truth Mike.”

Will bit his lips as he studied Mike’s expression. The boy in front of him was deep in thoughts, Will could tell that. Mike had his face facing his own lap, avoiding Will’s eyes because he really needed to think. When he looked up and his eyes met Will’s, he noticed Will had tears in his eyes.

“I don’t like girls. I like… boys the way you like girls.” He wiped his tears. He couldn’t even keep up with how many times had he cried tonight. “I want to date a boy, hold his hands, do couple stuff with him… kiss him.” He whispered the last part. He wasn’t describing doing that with just any boy, he was describing about how he wanted to do it with the boy he liked- loved so much, Mike Wheeler.

“Please don’t hate me. You probably feel disgusted by now and you can leave- it’s fine. Just.. don’t hate me.” Will pleaded when he didn’t get any response from Mike. When the said boy heard Will said that, he furrowed his eyebrows.

“God, Will why would I hate you for that?” asked Mike. “I would never feel disgusted just because you like boys. You’re still the Will I know.” Mike put his hands on Will’s shoulder. “I won’t leave you. I won’t leave you alone and I’m staying here tonight to make sure you’re okay. I should have noticed it earlier but I was blind. Come here, stop crying and hug me.” Mike said before pulling Will into a hug. He rested his chin on Will’s shoulder as Will did the same and gave a moment for Will to calm down. “Please don’t cry anymore.”

“It must be so hard for you..” Mike murmured, softly rubbing Will’s back. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“My father hated me because I was different. My own father despised me and call me names. He called me a fag and gay. I didn’t even have to tell him, he already knew how I was different from everybody else, and then.. he left.” Will sniffled, still hugging Mike. “I know you guys are nothing like my dad but I still feel scared knowing that I was different. I was afraid to find out how would you guys react if I come out as gay. I- I didn’t even tell my mom yet Mike.”

“Honestly,” Will gulped. “I was thinking of not telling you at all about me after what you said. I feel like you already hated me for not liking girls and you didn’t even know that I really don’t like them romantically.”

Mike felt horrible. He pulled away from the hug and this time, he held Will’s face in his hands so that the boy could stop avoiding his eyes.

“I will never hate you, Will Byers. Never.” He repeated. “I’m sorry for making you feel that way when I actually promised myself to be the person you can tell everything. I’m sorry of what I have become because I was ignorant. I’ve realized that and I promise you, I can be the Mike who stayed by your side at the hospital, the Mike you can tell about the Mind Flayer. The one you can trust.”

He wiped Will’s tears. Will must had felt so alone and scared because he had to carry the burden of hiding himself from his family and friends. Mike knew how hard it is for people like Will to be accepted in Hawkins. He had seen the news where people like Will were treated horribly and he swore to himself, he would never let Will experience that.

“Thank you.” Will let out a smile, pulling Mike into a tight hug. “I’m going to hug you a lot tonight. Thank you for accepting me.”

“You know you’re stuck with me forever Byers.” Mike stated. “You’re a badass, you survived the Upside Down, you’re still alive although you almost got yourself killed because you were possessed but just tell me if I need to kick someone’s ass for hurting your feelings.”

“You can’t really kick your own ass Mike.” Will laughed when he saw Mike’s offended expression.

“I told you I’m sorry!”

Will grinned widely as the boy in front of him whined. “I know, I know. I was just joking.”

Mike sighed in relief when Will told him that. He observed the happy look on Will’s face and he must say, he really missed it. To see Will this happy was actually pretty hard and Mike, after knowing what Will actually felt all this time.. he just wished for him to be this joyful. Will was one of the purest soul he had ever known, always putting others before himself even almost sacrificing himself to save Hawkins and he didn’t want to worry people around him. Will was the one who deserved to be happy without having any worries in his mind, Mike thought sadly.

As for Will, he felt so contented being with Mike. Mike didn’t treat him horribly after he came out and they had sorted their argument and apologized and now they’re on his bed, laughing and smiling just like old times. A part of him wanted to tell Mike how he felt towards the boy but he was tired already for the night. He cried so many times and every time he did, Mike was always there to hug him. He’s afraid if he ever confessed, Mike wouldn’t be there to hug him again.

Mike might be okay with him liking boys but how would Mike feel if he knew the boy was him?

He decided he’d be okay for now with Mike knowing that he likes boys. Mike accepted him and that was enough for him. He could tell his feelings later, he assured himself.

Mike promised to spend the night and sleep there, accompanying Will since Jonathan and Joyce were nowhere to be found. Will was worried sick when he realized there’s really no sign of them coming back. Mike told him not to worry and he should get some rest instead after what had happened today. He was reluctant to rest but after countless times of Mike pestering him to go to sleep, he finally gave up and went to the toilet to brush his teeth. While walking to his room, he internally prayed that both his mom and brother would be okay.

When he entered, he saw Mike lying down on the blanket he place on the floor right beside Will’s bed. For sure, Will knew well that it wasn’t comfortable at all for Mike to sleep in that condition.

“Get up and sleep on the bed, Mike.” Will told him before adding, “if you want to of course. I mean, if you think it’s weird then because I’m gay then it’s-“

“Stop rambling Will.” Mike laughed as he stood up and picked up the blanket, putting it aside. “Don’t worry too much. It’s not weird at all okay? You’re still the Will Byers I know and there’s nothing weird about it at all. Trust me.” He then took the left side of the bed while Will took the right side. Will turned to look at Mike as he felt himself dozing off already.

“Thank you for today.. for everything.” He mumbled, looking Mike in the eyes. “Honestly, thank you.”

“Well, thank you for forgiving me.” replied Mike. “Now, go to sleep. Goodnight Will.”

“Sweet dreams Mike.” yawned Will, covering his mouth with his hand before turning to right, having his back facing Mike.

It didn’t take him long to fall asleep.

The same couldn’t be said to Mike. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but it was futile and the main reason was he couldn’t stop thinking about what happened today. He stared at the ceiling as he played with his fingers, pondering over the new things he realized about himself today. He was battling whether to think or not to think about those things. To be frank, he was quite scared to think about them.

When Will rolled over to the other side, making his face facing Mike, the boy couldn’t help but stare at the sleeping boy’s face. He knew it was kind of creepy but Will looked so peaceful whilst sleeping and it did something to Mike’s heart. Will opened up to Mike tonight, telling him things he never told anyone else and Mike admired his courage and bravery to do so. He kept staring and staring while trying to figure out what was he feeling. It was a feeling that he couldn’t explain and it bothered him so much.

Looking at Will would only distract him further from actually thinking so he proceeded to stare at the ceiling once again. Feeling absolutely disgruntled by his own thoughts that’s hindering him from getting a good sleep, he let out a low frustrated sigh. He finally chose to face those thoughts and brace himself to whatever realization and conclusion he would obtain later.

First of all, he knew that he had always cared about Will. It was very obvious when he was so adamant on searching for Will when the boy went missing, even risking himself by keeping El in his basement because she apparently knew about Will. When he saw Will’s fake body pulled out and he thought Will was dead, he was crushed. He felt sad and empty because he really had lost Will, a childhood friend of his who he treasured so much.

When Will was possessed, he was worried sick. Will wasn’t being the Will he knew and he had to go to the Byers house when Will was absent at school because he couldn’t sit still and do nothing knowing that Will was struggling. He didn’t even realized he actually stayed with Will for days, sleeping in Will’s room and even at the lab’s hospital. He saw with his own eyes how the Mind Flayer took total control over Will’s mind and body and it scared him. He remembered feeling so relief when Will remembered him.

He wasn’t lying when he said asking Will to be his friend was the best thing he had ever done in his life. He couldn’t imagine his life without Will Byers. He almost cried while pouring his heart out, telling Will about the first day they met because that was the moment when he had really came to realize that he really might lose Will again that time since the boy was willing to sacrifice himself to save them.

When El dumped his ass, instead of chasing after her, he went back to the basement with Lucas and Will, trying to figure out where did he do wrong. Instead of admitting his own mistake because he lied to El, he tried to put the blame on her instead. Well, it was Hopper’s fault, he thought. He didn’t feel sad or devastated. He just felt confused and unsatisfied because he got dumped. He didn’t chase after El or tried to apologize. He was so sure he loved El… he really loved her but there’s many types of love right? He did have a soft spot for El, he really did. She was important in his life.

And then there’s Will.

He was willing to go through the rain and searched for him as soon as Will left him after they fought. He was terrified of losing Will. He couldn’t even last staying still for a second knowing that Will was sad and hurt because of him. Will was his friend and so was Lucas but he didn’t feel like this when he fought with Lucas. Dustin literally had to force him to go to Lucas and apologize. He never wanted to hurt Will again and he wished for the boy to be happy always.

He felt like he was so close to figuring out his feelings.

He turned to look at Will, moving closer to the boy and slowly, he let his fingers touched Will’s hair, tucking the boy’s hair behind his ear.

_I want to protect him_, he thought._ I want him to feel safe by my side._

_I want to be with him._

_Forever._

“Oh my God.” He breathed out as he quickly pulled his fingers away from Will. His eyes widened as he tried to process his thoughts.

He cared about Will and he liked Will’s presence in his life. But it was different from how he felt about Dustin or Lucas. He couldn’t pinpoint if it was the similar feeling he had for El but one thing for sure, he liked Will, liked,_ liked_ Will. He liked Will more than just a friend.

Like isn’t even the right word for his feelings towards Will.

He…. He **loved** Will. He had always loved Will more than a friend and he didn’t even realize it.

“I love him.” He whispered under his breath as he looked at the boy beside him. He didn’t know if it’s possible for someone to like both girls and boys but he couldn’t care less about that. Upon realizing his newfound feelings, his heart was beating faster and faster because he’s sleeping beside the boy he loved. He felt himself tearing up- he didn’t know how to control his feelings and emotion by now. Everything was so new to him.

He felt Will moving closer to him- their fingers touched. Mike took a deep breath and exhaled, deciding that he should go to sleep. He spent a lot of time thinking tonight and he was mentally exhausted. His mind might be tired but his heart felt so… alive. Gulping, he snuggled closer towards Will and as he licked his lips, he decided to confront his own feelings again tomorrow.

For now, he felt scared but also contented at the same time knowing that he has feelings for Will. He’s satisfied because he was able to figure out his own feelings. A part of him was still confused but one thing for sure, he’s not scared because it’s Will and it had always been Will. Before closing his eyes, he thought once more.

_I love him._

Mike was the first to wake up despite sleeping quite late the night before. He noticed he was spooning Will in his arms and to be frank, he was quite glad they didn’t end up tangling with each other. It would be too much for his poor heart to handle. Slowly, he moved his arms and reluctantly, he left the bed, deciding not to wake the sleeping boy yet. He walked around Will’s room, observing the way the room had changed since the last time he came there. Nothing much had changed except there seemed to be more drawings on Will’s desk. He had always loved the boy’s drawings, well he did have a binder of Will’s drawings in his basement.

Sitting down on a chair in front of the desk, he took a few paper in his hands to take a look at Will’s latest drawings. He noticed that they were all drawings of a boy, the same boy to be precise because they all have the same details. As he scrutinized closer, his eyes widened when he realized that the boy Will drew, was actually him. He didn’t want to assume- Will could be drawing anyone and maybe, they happened to look like him but then, his eyes fell on another drawing on the desk which only a small part of it could be seen because it had other papers on top of it. That particular paper caught Mike’s attention because there was his name on it, written in Will’s handwriting.

Slowly, he pulled the paper and a gasp left his mouth when he saw the boy in Will’s drawing. Without a doubt, it was Mike because Will wrote his full name beside the boy, even drawing a little love beside it. Mike was smiling widely in the drawing and he looked so happy. He was amazed with how Will was able to draw all the little details to make it look more like him. He didn’t even know how Will was able to memorize them because Will definitely drew this using his memory as Mike had never seen Will drawing in front of him. What surprised him the most was the note at the right corner of the paper where Will had scribbled,

_‘The boy I will always love’_

“Mike.” Startled, Mike quickly turned around when he heard his name and he saw Will on the bed, looking like a deer caught in the headlights with his eyes on the paper Mike was holding. “You.. you weren’t supposed to see that.” he whispered as he looked at Mike.

“You can leave… if you want.” He added. Will gulped, not knowing what else to say. He hoped Mike would let him explain before leaving him. He was sure Mike would feel disgusted by now, knowing that he slept in a bed with the boy who liked him, loved him. He panicked when he saw Mike stood up and walked towards the bed with the drawing in his hand. It only took a few steps before Mike sat beside him.

“For how long… have you felt this way about me?” Mike asked softly, pointed at the word love. “I’m not mad at you, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Will bit his lips, slightly relieved that Mike wasn’t mad at him. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath to collect himself. Mike had already found out about his feelings, he might as well finished this off by telling and explaining everything to the boy beside him who was waiting for his answer.

“I.. I don’t know the exact moment Mike.” He started. “But I know I’ve always looked up to you, I admire you. It has always been you, you know. After I.. was possessed, I remembered the time where you were always there for me. The way you care for me…. It made me,” he paused and licked his lips. “love you more.”

“I’ve always thought it was the type of love you have for your best friend until.. you dated El.” Will smiled sadly. “I thought to myself, why didn’t I feel this sad when Lucas and Max go out together on a date? They even bring me along sometimes and I end up being the third wheel but… I never feel sad when I look at Lucas and realize that he is dating Max.”

“I only feel.. sad, as if there was a pain in my chest that I can’t describe when I realize you’re dating El. You two have always spent your time together, I barely see you anymore and I feel like I am going crazy… alone. That was when I realized whatever it is that I’m feeling, it’s because I was jealous.”

Mike felt guilty when he remembered the amount of times he had ditched his friends ever since he started dating El. He really was bad at balancing his time and sorting out his priorities.

“I realized I like you more than a friend. I wish… I was El, but I knew I can’t. It was scary when I found out that I didn’t even like you- I actually…” Will trailed off. “… love you.”

“You really love me?” Mike asked, feeling disbelief.

Will could only nod sadly. “I feel like I can never tell you because you didn’t even know I am gay until last night, and I thought I would scare you off if you knew the boy I am in love with is actually you. I was scared if you would hate me and feel disgusted knowing that your own best friend has feelings for you-“

“Will, listen to me.” Mike cut him off. “I can never hate you.. never. I swore to myself that no matter what, I would never leave you because I am scared of losing you, again. I want to be that person who you can trust and to think that you feel like that towards me even after the horrible thing I say to you, even after I ignore you… I am stupefied.”

“I can’t just make the feelings go away Mike. It’s been in me… for a very long time although I didn’t realize it at first.” Explained Will as he studied the expression on Mike’s face. The boy only looked shocked. “I guess when you said it’s not your fault I don’t like girls.. well it actually is.” Will tried to joke, forcing himself to smile.

“Will… I slept late last night.” Mike told him, breaking the silent that felt too heavy for Will to endure. Will didn’t understand how did that relate to their conversation but he nodded, signalling for Mike to continue.

“I was thinking. Thinking about many things, that I should have realized sooner.” Slowly, Mike said as he walked towards the bed and sat on it. “But I only realized it last night.”

“I’m not really following you, Mike. What did you think?” asked Will because honestly, he didn’t understand. He saw Mike fumbling with his fingers and he looked nervous. Will could sense that whatever Mike thought of last night, it must be big enough to make him feel scared and anxious.

“Mike-“

“Whatifisaythefeelingismutual.”

“What if what?” He was about to convince and tell Mike that he could trust Will to tell him anything but he was cut off by Mike saying gibberish words.

“What if..” Mike gulped before looking at Will right in the eyes. “I told you… that the feeling is mutual? That I.. like you too.” He exhaled, waiting for Will’s reaction.

Will felt all the colours drained from his face- he couldn’t believe his ears. Did Mike really just say that? He felt his heart beating so fast by this new fact that he thought he would never heard at all.

“Mike.. p-please don’t joke like- like that.” He stuttered. “Don’t say that just… because you pity me. You like El.”

Will looked away.

“No Will, listen to me.” Pleaded Mike, asking for his attention. “I like her but the way I feel about you, it’s-it is different. I don’t feel this way for Dustin or Lucas. You’re so important to me. Asking you to be my friend is the best thing I had ever done and I realize that.. you’re the most important person… in my life.”

“Don’t lie Mike.” Will weakly said as he felt himself tearing up. “Don’t say things you don’t mean.”

“Will, friends don’t lie. Besides, I was actually so frustrated because after we fought I couldn’t figure out what I was feeling because I care about you so much. My heart didn’t hurt as much as it did last night when I fought with Lucas when you went missing. So, I kept thinking. I didn’t sleep and I saw you sleeping so peacefully and I felt something, here.” He placed his hand on his heart. “I realized that I want to make you feel happy because honestly, after what you went through, you deserve all the happiness in the world and when I knew I was the one making you cry- God, I hate myself Will.”

Mike felt bad when he saw how Will was desperately trying to wipe off his tears.

“Will, I like El, I can’t lie about that.” He said softly. “She’s also important to me but I realize that I probably like her because she’s the first girl I care about, genuinely care about and I probably read my feelings wrong. I care about her, but as a friend and by now, I know she probably feels the same way. I should have let her live her life more, let her explore and hang out more with the others so we can all be friends. Let her see that there’s more to life than just kissing your boyfriend who’s now your ex …who is currently having a sexuality crisis.” Mike awkwardly added the last part. “I wouldn’t say all these things if I want to hurt you. I would never want to hurt you again.”

Deep down Will knew that Mike was telling him the truth because Mike sounded so sincere and Will… he knew he could always trust Mike at the end of the day. He remained silent because to be honest, he was scared.

“I might like El but… I love you Will.”

Will widened his eyes.

“It felt so right. I know I’m supposed to feel scared because _this_ is so new to me but saying it felt so right. I love you Will, more than a friend, more than a best friend even. You’ve always been there for me, my whole life and I don’t want to lose you. I want to make you feel happy. I don’t know how to explain it to you but I just knew it. I was thinking and I realized. It has always been you.”

“Mike..” Will started slowly. “You mean it right? Is this real?”

He felt Mike holding his hands.

“It is. I mean everything that I have said. I love you and I’m positive about that. I’ll keep saying it until you trust me that I’m not lying.” Mike reassured him. “I’m not trying to hurt you.”

Will quickly pulled Mike in for a hug, a tight hug. He rested his chin on Mike’s shoulder and Mike rested his forehead on his shoulder. They hugged for a long time.

“Thank you.” Whispered Will repeatedly as they hugged. “I thought this will never happen at all.” He said as he felt more tears coming out. “I was so scared about telling you but then… you told me you love me too. You love me too.”

Will released himself from the hug and he saw how Mike’s eyes were teary too. It’s his turn to wipe Mike’s tears.

“I love you too.” Will smiled before leaning in to give Mike a kiss in the cheek. “So much.”

“Do you want to be my boyfriend, hmm?” asked Mike as he interlocked their fingers together. “I remember you telling me that you want to date a boy, hold his hands, do couple stuff with him.. I would be more than willing to do all of that with you. It’s time for you to be happy.” Mike smiled, bringing their interlocked fingers closer to his lips and planted a kiss on Will’s knuckles. “I might be a shitty friend to you but maybe, I can be a pretty good boyfriend.”

Will let out a soft smile when Mike kissed his knuckles. His heart felt so full.

“Yes, of course I want that.” He grinned. “My long time crush as my boyfriend? Sounds like a dream come true.”

“I recall you saying that you want to kiss a boy too.” Mike smiled widely. Will saw Mike leaning closer to him and his heart beat even faster as he closed his eyes.

Then their lips met.

Mike closed his eyes and brushed his nose at the side of Will’s face, tilting his head which result in their foreheads bumped together. He sensed that Will was tensed at first but it was only seconds after that when he felt Will pulling him closer and felt Will’s soft lips kissing him back. The boy was more relaxed as he kissed Mike before letting Mike kissed him again. Will’s heart fluttered each time Mike kissed him as he held his face. Mike broke the kiss to catch his breath and he heard Will giggled.

“Why are you giggling?” Mike narrowed his eyes, still holding Will’s face in his hands. He squished Will’s cheeks. “Am I a bad kisser?” he asked.

“You’re my first kiss how am I supposed to know if that was a good or bad kiss.” Will laughed. “And I think it’s good. I’m just happy, really happy. I never thought one day, Mike Wheeler would be my boyfriend and kiss me.”

“Well, Mike Wheeler is now your boyfriend and-“ he paused and placed a kiss on Will’s forehead before resting his forehead on Will’s. “he did kiss you so you better believe it.”

Mike felt his heart melt when he saw Will’s captivating and beautiful smile. Knowing that he was the one who made Will this happy made him feel so good. Looking at Will’s shining eyes sparkling with happiness made Mike even more sure to be the one who made Will felt nothing but joy in his life forever.

“Mike.” Will called his name. “I’m.. not trying to ruin the mood but what about El? What about the others? What do we tell them-“

“Calm down.” interrupted Mike before bopping Will’s nose. “I will explain everything to El and we can tell them nothing if you don’t want them to know yet, but we can also tell them everything if you want.” he told the boy in front of him. “Now that I think of it, you’re not the only one with a sexuality crisis. I also have to tell them that I am 100% sure I am not straight.”

“But we don’t have to worry about that now, okay?” he reminded Will. “We’re together now and that’s pretty much the only thing matters now. I love you, you love me and we love each other. That sounds amazing right?”

Will nodded, a dreamy smile could be seen forming on his lips as he looked at Mike. “Yeah, it does.”

“Besides, we’ve cried too much and I think we deserve to rest for a while, on your bed, cuddling.”

Will felt himself blushing when he heard Mike said that.

“I’m a touchy boyfriend Will Byers.”

“Yeah, I could see that clearly.” Will rolled his eyes but then he stopped when he realized something. “Maybe.. after we’re done resting, we can go back to talking about interdimensional monster?”

Mike let out a sigh escaped his lips. “You’ve been feeling them lately right? Holding the back of your nape and all. I knew you’re acting weird sometimes lately but it’s just a hunch and I was right. But before we go, we really need to rest. I really am serious when I say I want to cuddle with you. We need to be happy and enjoy for a while.”

“Yeah, we could do that.” agreed Will, nodding his head. They deserved to be happy in their own bubble, a world without monster, even though just for a short time. They might have to fight monsters later, endangering their life like they always did but Will couldn’t bring himself to worry about all of those things, not when he knew Mike Wheeler would always be with him. He felt Mike holding his hands tightly.

“And even if we can’t be happy…” Mike started, smiling as he looked at Will right in the eyes.“ just remember that we could always go crazy together.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can reach me at twitter @willoving like...
> 
> what if... you yell at me for writing angst... and we become friends... ha ha ha just kidding... unless... ?
> 
> comments are loved and welcomed!


End file.
